


Тихо сам с собою

by WTF Fantastic Beasts 2021 (WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Masturbation, Other, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, crossgender
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Fantastic%20Beasts%202021
Summary: Дело было вечером, делать было нечего... Кроме как воплощать очередные идеи Винды Розье.
Relationships: Abernathy/Vinda Rosier, Gellert Grindelwald/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Тихо сам с собою

— У меня идея, — сказала Винда без перехода, и Абернети насторожился. 

Ему страшно не хотелось усугублять их и без того странные, беспокойные и в какой-то степени даже ненормальные отношения сюрпризами.

— Не уверен, что готов ее услышать, — Абернети попытался закрыть дверь, но Винда быстро выставила ногу в дверной проем. 

— Не уферен, фто готоф, — передразнила она его шепелявость (обидно преувеличенно) и прищурилась. — Выпроводишь меня сейчас, змееныш, и больше можешь ко мне не приходить. Никаких уроков французского и молока на ночь. 

Абернети покраснел.

У него в самом деле вошло в привычку засыпать рядом с Виндой, с ее соском во рту. Да-да, он же и назвал эти отношения ненормальными, то есть, вполне отдает себе отчет в происходящем, а не пытается придумать оправдания, но ведь это не только его идея, так? И если бы ей не нравилось, все давно бы уже прекратилось, верно? Но в том-то и дело, что этот странный, почти асексуальный («почти» потому, что Абернети все же не настолько железный, но уже близок к тому) ритуал удивительным образом успокаивал их обоих и способствовал крепкому сну и у нее тоже.

Может, будь они влюблены или испытывай еще что-нибудь глубокое, такие совместные засыпания приносили бы больше эйфории, а значит, будоражили... Но их безэмоциональные с налетом странно-обыденной интимности встречи носили скорее уютно-убаюкивающий характер. Они не взвинчивали равнодушные души, а излечивали от ненужной тревожности и неврозов.

Поэтому устраивали их обоих. 

Ничего другого привносить в них Абернети не хотел. И он надеялся, что Винда тоже... Но вот она стоит на его пороге с какой-то идеей и грозится прекратить обоюдовыгодную телесную терапию, если он ее не впустит.

Абернети молча отступил и позволил Винде войти. 

— Чистюля, — хмыкнула та, озираясь. — Редкое качество у вашего брата... 

Не снимая пальто, она прошла к журнальному столику, одним взмахом палочки смела с него на заправленную кровать свитки, огляделась и подтащила поближе два стула. Сняла и повесила на спинку одного из них свое пальто, оставшись в блузе и брюках с широченными галифе. Наконец, смахнув с сиденья невидимую пыль, села сама и нетерпеливо потерла ладони.

— Так, мне нужны стаканы или что-то вроде того. 

Ну, если она всего лишь собралась надраться и снова его напоить... Эту «идею» он как-нибудь переживет. Не в первый раз.

С беззвучным вздохом облегчения Абернети отошел к каминной полке, захватил два бокала, виски и пошел назад. Он уже собрался было водрузить все это на журнальный столик, как Винда жестом его остановила и раздраженно поинтересовалась, указывая на бутылку:

— Это еще зачем? Убери. Я же вроде ясно сказала: «стаканы или что-то вроде», ты что, лишился ушей в придачу к языку? 

Значит, все-таки не просто напиться... Абернети подумал, не хлебнуть ли из горла по-быстрому, возможно, тогда он окажется более подготовленным к... чему бы то ни было. Но нетерпеливое постукивание каблуком заставило его отказаться от этой мысли. Искать, как бы незаметно приложиться к бутылке, не было времени, а торопливо пить при Винде — так себе идея: чего доброго, она решит, что он струсил! (И будет недалека от истины). 

Так что Абернети просто поставил виски на пол, водрузил бокалы на столик и сел на пустой стул, который она явно оставила для него.

Винда кивнула, пошарила рукой за собой, вытащила из кармана пальто флягу, утвердила ее на столе, потом снова завела руку назад, явно что-то еще ища, и наконец извлекла маленький пакетик в вощеной бумаге, положила рядом с флягой.

— Это ведь не... — начал было Абернети, и Винда снисходительно улыбнулась.

— Ты совершенно прав, мой проницательный дружок, — промурлыкала она воодушевленным тоном и добавила деловито: — Дверь закрой. 

— Я уже. Сразу, как только ты вошла.

— Умница.

«Опыт», — с горечью подумал Абернети и принялся настороженно смотреть, как Винда разворачивает пакетик.

Внутри оказались неожиданно два светлых тонких коротких волоска, серебристо поблескивающих в свете ламп. Хм. Он полагал, что она любит Куини. Разве не стоило заставить Абернети превратиться в нее? Это было бы и проще, и... безопаснее. Страшно подумать, что способен сделать Гриндельвальд, если узнает о том, каким образом они проводят свободное от его заданий время!

— Он не узнает, — быстро сказала Винда, словно прочитав его мысли. — Ты же не зря учишься французскому и старательно думаешь на нем. Ты ведь думаешь на нем? — она подозрительно прищурилась. — Или врал мне, когда вчера хвастался, змееныш?

Он не врал. Зачем бы ему вообще сдался чужой язык, если не для безопасности?

— Я не... — начал он обиженно, но она даже не дослушала.

— Вот и отлично! — сказала быстро и решительно придвинула к себе бокалы. 

Абернети машинально схватился за один, потянул к себе. 

— Не в оба же сразу!

Она хочет превратить в Гриндельвальда и себя тоже?! Почему-то это вдруг показалось ему диким, немыслимым... 

— А что в этом такого? — беспечно спросила Винда. 

И вдруг склонила голову набок, лихо подмигнув: 

— Эй! Ты ведь влюблен в него. Верно? Не упускай же шанс встретиться с кумиром лицом к лицу! И высказать все, что наболело в твоей наивной мальчишеской душе! — закончила она с неожиданным пафосом и прыснула.

Он... Ч-что?!

Абернети уставился на Винду, приоткрыв рот.

— Ой, да ладно, как будто этого не видно! — она махнула рукой, потом взялась за флягу и принялась разливать зелье. — Мы все в него немного влюблены, разве нет? Иначе бы не пошли за ним вот так... просто. Без вопросов, без сожалений и сомнений, трам-пам-пам... 

Абернети опустил взгляд на бокалы, слегка нахмурился, пытаясь осознать сказанное. 

Влюблены? 

Ну, лично он полагал, что любит Куини! Еще со времен МАКУСА, когда никакого Гриндельвальда и близко не было, он целыми днями... И ночами... Да ведь и Винда — тоже! И разве не Куини в итоге и свела их вместе? То есть именно в таком, странном болезненном смысле, не как последователей... а как... недолюбовников? Да, формально познакомил их всех друг с другом Гриндельвальд, но уже здесь, после того случая... 

Винда между тем бросила в каждый стакан по волоску, поискала глазами, чем бы размешать, но, кажется, этого не потребовалось: густое серовато-болотное зелье быстро начало светлеть.

Гриндельвальд и Винда... Ну... Может быть. До встречи с Куини — наверняка. Влюблен ли он? Абернети, конечно, хотел бы иметь его харизму, уверенность... Рост. Абернети хотел бы... Быть с ним? Быть им.

Любовь ли это?

Если и да, то о ней, такой, в книгах не пишут. Про жажду обладать, сливаться, конечно, встречается сплошь и рядом... Но не так. Не становиться любимым в буквальном смысле. Не превращаться в него до самой последней клеточки.

— Эй! Ты что, заснул? Пей давай!

Винда подталкивала к нему пальцем бокал с серебристой жидкостью. Густой, непрозрачной, жемчужно-перламутровой, сливочной, чем-то напоминающей молочный коктейль. Абернети даже потянул носом, ожидая почувствовать запах ванили... но напиток ничем не пах.

— Одновременно! Вздрогнули? — Винда подняла к своим губам бокал, глядя поверх него на Абернети, ожидая сигнала.

Быть им...

Однажды ему уже представилась такая возможность. И несмотря на то, что принесла она с собой скорее мучения (в том числе и физические), чем выгоду, Абернети, пожалуй, вспоминал о своем заключении и в тюрьме, и в чужом теле с волнением и даже душевным подъемом. 

Он не просто смог обмануть всех, так точно скопировав другого. Он смог перевоплотиться полностью весь, до самого нутра, вот почему ему удалось одурачить легилиментов МАКУСА! Это не простое переодевание в чужую кожу. Можно изучить привычки и движения, можно разучить фразы и скопировать манеру речи... Но мысли! Как ты скопируешь мысли? Даже лицедеи в театрах и цирках не заходят так далеко! 

Обмануть легилиментов. Даже Куини... Хотя стоп, Куини сталкивалась с Гриндельвальдом, в камеру ее не пускали. Куини морочил Гриндельвальд...

И морочил преотлично.

Значит, и он знает Абернети. Проник в его самую суть. Так глубоко понял его, как не удавалось до сих пор никому...

И ведь это тоже не любовь. Гриндельвальд не влюблен в него. Но знает так, как никто...

Внезапная эта мысль вдруг вызвала у Абернети где-то внутри зябкую дрожь. Между ними есть связь, такая же странная и болезненная, как между ним и Виндой. Значит ли это, что, участвуя в проделках последней, он нарушает эту связь? И предает Гриндельвальда...

Абернети замер, пытаясь понять, что он чувствует, вертя эту мысль и так и эдак. Странно, но грусти не было, как не было и страха. Возможно, потому, что Гриндельвальд сам вечно отстранен от всех. Что бы он ни говорил про «благо» и «мы», какая-то часть его словно постоянно витала где-то еще. Не с ними, его сторонниками. 

Абернети вспомнил про Альбуса Дамблдора и то, что слышал про него еще в МАКУСА... Не слишком много, разумеется. Но достаточно, чтобы...

— Ну, что ты медлишь?! Боишься? Брось! Никто не узнает!

У нее есть какой-то план. И это не участие в оргии. Она готовит их быть в теле Гриндельвальда. Но Абернети уже это проходил, ему тренировка ни к чему. Почему она не превращается наедине с собой? Потому что не видит себя со стороны? Ей нужна помощь, так? Но готов ли он ее оказать? Хочет ли вообще участвовать в чужих замыслах? У него есть свои.

И все-таки... Вот он, перламутрово-сливочный молочный коктейль в бокале для виски — шанс снова вернуться в то тело. И, кстати, проверить, научился ли он забывать себя настолько, чтобы превращаться не только физической оболочкой, но мыслями и душой в другого человека.

— Ладно, — пожал плечами Абернети и залпом осушил свою порцию.

Вкус оказался не таким сладким, как он надеялся. Терпкий, солоноватый, вязкий, с неопределенным оттенком... Этот оттенок не был противным, но к тому времени, как Абернети добрался до дна бокала, от него уже почти выворачивало.

Впрочем, с оборотными зельями всегда так. 

Абернети часто задышал открытым ртом, чтобы избавиться от послевкусия и не дать носу ощутить непонятный запах в полной мере. Потом отставил бокал и вытер рот рукой, приготовившись к не самым приятным телесным ощущениям. 

Но ничего не происходило. Может, Винда что-то напутала? Все в волшебных школах варят на уроках оборотное зелье. Большую часть времени занимает конспектирование и приготовление, а на саму трансформацию приходятся считанные минуты. Впрочем, и длится учебное пребывание в чужом теле недолго. За сорок минут они успевают и прослушать лекцию и наошибаться в изготовлении, превратиться в другого и вновь стать собой. 

А сейчас прошло уже сколько? Абернети казалось, что без малого четверть часа они с Виндой напряженно таращатся друг на друга, ожидая, когда подействует напиток.

Против воли он испустил вздох облегчения. И уже открыл было рот, чтобы спросить: «Какие баллы тебе ставили за зельеварение? Дай угадаю, ты завалила предмет!», но вдруг почувствовал, что с его ногами и руками происходит что-то странное... Под кожей словно прошли волны, одна за другой, мышцы заныли, кончики пальцев на руках и ногах и даже нос начало покалывать.

Ого! Они удлиняются, его руки! Что ж... Значит, у нее все же получилось. Ну, собственно, было глупо надеяться, что нет. Она уже давно не школьница. Она... 

Гриндельвальд в женской блузке и штанах-галифе. Вот это видок!

— На себя посмотри, — огрызнулся «Гриндельвальд», встал, сделал пару шагов и чуть не споткнулся. — Проклятье! Как вы ходите с таким центром тяжести на каблуках?!

— Так мы и не ходим, — пробормотал Абернети и тоже встал, машинально провел рукой по волосам — ставшие более жесткими, они топорщились и покалывали ладонь.

Он быстро оглядел себя, насколько мог. Рукава его пижамы оказались слишком коротки, края штанин болтались на икрах, но в целом одежда сидела вполне сносно. С тапочками тоже не было проблем.

Винде с ростом повезло больше, но вот новая талия оказалась шире ее собственной, и то, что с бедрами произошла обратная трансформация, не слишком спасало дело. 

— Раздеться, что ли, — задумчиво протянула она, расстегнув пояс и ширинку. — Ну, что? — набросилась на Абернети, хотя тот всего лишь распахнул глаза и даже сказать ничего не успел. — Не падай в обморок! Не знаю, позволяли ли тебе мыться с тюрьме или ограничивались очищающимися... но в туалет-то ты должен был ходить. Так что это зрелище вряд ли будет тебе в новинку. 

— А тебе? — вдруг вырвалось у Абернети прежде, чем он успел подумать.

— На что ты намекаешь, дружок? — прошипел «Гриндельвальд», недобро сузив разноцветные глаза. 

Несмотря на расстегнутые женские штаны, он был сейчас так похож на себя обычного, что внутри Абернети что-то нехорошо екнуло. 

— Эй, я ведь не говорю, что... — начал было он, но тут «Гриндельвальд» смешно сморщился и уселся на пол.

— Жмут! — жалобно сообщил он с пола, стаскивая сапоги. 

И тут же ойкнул.

— А теперь давит в паху! Ну что за...

Он вскочил, таращась себе в ширинку и оттягивая вниз складки брюк. Потом вздохнул:

— Я все-таки, пожалуй, сниму их... Вид с расстегнутыми и приспущенными штанами, уж наверное, более нелеп, чем вовсе без них...

Вообще-то Абернети не собирался хохотать, как сумасшедший. Но, начав, никак не мог остановиться. У него даже живот заболел, и пришлось присесть на стул, чтобы не свалиться на пол.

— Ты... Они... — он попытался указать дрожащим пальцем, но тут его снова скрутил приступ хохота, и пришлось сложиться пополам.

— Ну, хватит уже! — сама еле сдерживая смех, просипела Винда, берясь за пояс отчетливо женских шелковых трусов с кружавчиками, из которых вываливались покрытые светлыми волосами яйца.

— П-прости... Я-я-я... Сейчас что-нибудь... А-ха-ха... Поищу... — Абернети сполз со стула и, все еще судорожно вздрагивая от приступов смеха, поплелся к шкафу. — У меня где-то был халат... Кажется... Не, не взял... Слушай, а может, плащ подойдет?

Но «Гриндельвальд» уже отбросил ногой трусы в сторону и нагнулся за виски. 

— Да ладно, не трудись, — он поднял с пола бутылку, цапнул со стола стакан и придирчиво посмотрел его на свет.

Абернети вдруг понял, что не может оторвать взгляд от раскачивающейся тяжелой мошонки с вялым членом под женской блузой. 

«Гриндельвальд» проследил за его взглядом, хмыкнул и непристойно закачал бедрами, заставляя гениталии болтаться из стороны в сторону.

— Кошмар какой-то... Как вы с этим ходите? — спросил он с искренним изумлением и налил себе сразу треть бокала.

Виски приобрело слегка молочную мутноватость.

— Эй! А это не вредно?! — забеспокоился Абернети.

— Что? Думаешь, он где-нибудь там параллельно опьянеет? 

— Нет, просто... — Абернети заколебался, не слишком ли параноидально это прозвучит, но все же договорил: — Ты же прямо в остатки...

— Пф-ф-ф... Ерунда! — «Гриндельвальд» залпом отправил содержимое в рот. — Ух! Отлично пошло! Хошь?

И он призывно покачал бутылкой.

Абернети постоял, напряженно вглядываясь в «Гриндельвальда», но ничего в его облике не поменялось, ни немедленно, ни через минуту. Или остатков оборотного зелья на стенках оказалось слишком мало, или оно в любом случае уже после превращения никак не могло подействовать, даже усиленное алкоголем, но, если не считать за изменения хмельной блеск в разноцветных глазах, «Гриндельвальд» остался таким же, каким и был до того, как решил надраться.

Абернети медленно подошел, все еще, как идиот, держа в руке свой кремовый плащ, протянул его «Гриндельвальду». Тот налил еще виски, поставил бутылку на стол, схватил плащ и отправил его мощным жестом на кровать.

— Тут и так жарко! Бокал давай.

— Я лучше другой возьму, — пробормотал Абернети и в самом деле принес с каминной полки чистый.

— Как скажешь, ипохондрик, — «Гриндельвальд» хмыкнул сквозь усы и бухнул ему щедрую порцию виски. — Вздрогнем!

Он... То есть, она что-то задумала... Так ему казалось сперва, но сейчас одолели сомнения. Пока все это походило скорее на шалость. Зачем им напиваться в таком обличии? Что за бредовая затея? Какой в этом смысл?

А может, зря он ищет глубинную подоплеку в ее поступках? Может, ей просто захотелось развлечься? Да, способ странный, если не сказать — опасный, но это же Винда! Она порой любит выкинуть что-то шокирующее, не при всех, разумеется, при всех она собранна и расчетлива... Но с ним, с Абернети, ее безрассудство и авантюризм то и дело прорываются наружу.

Наверное, ему должно это льстить. Выходит, она ему доверяет, раз показывает те черты, которые не обнажает перед другими («и я имею в виду не грудь»)...

Или, напротив, это повод насторожиться? Может, она таким образом водит его за нос? Втирается в доверие, чтобы...

Чтобы что? 

Может, это Гриндельвальд подсылает ее к нему? Но зачем? Сомневается в верности Абернети? Что ж, его опасения не напрасны... Но разве он стал бы так возиться с предателем? Не проще ли расправиться одним махом, чем тратить время на непонятные игры? Нет, вряд ли Винда — оружие Гриндельвальда. Не против Абернети и не в таком ключе. 

И все же...

«Она его старая соратница... Хитрая и опасная. Как змея. Она была с ним задолго до меня, и кто знает, сколько будет после... Что, если на самом деле все ее идеи и уловки...» 

Но тут Винда вдруг задумчиво почесала себе яйца, и мысли Абернети опять спутались.

— Хватит таращиться, у тебя такие же, — проворчала она недовольным тоном, и он вдруг понял, что в самом деле снова уставился на пах Гриндельвальда.

— Не насмотрелся, что ли?

«Думаешь, странно, что я пялюсь? Нет, странно тут другое... »

— А знаешь, что на самом деле удивительно? То, что ты ведешь себя так, словно это зрелище для тебя настолько привычно, что уже успело надоесть и наскучить, — небрежно заметил Абернети и отправил в рот всю порцию виски разом.

Он так старался не закашляться, что не сразу заметил, как прищурила Винда разноцветные хмельные глаза. Она со стуком опустила бутылку на столик и сделала шаг к Абернети. Плавный и хищный.

— На что это ты намекаешь, змееныш? — прошипела сквозь зубы и придвинулась еще ближе. — Думаешь, если я заговорила о влюбленности, значит, служу ему подстилкой?

Настолько в лоб и без обиняков заданный вопрос здорово Абернети смутил. 

— Ну... — замямлил он голосом Гриндельвальда (ужасно странное сочетание, хотя, разумеется, логично, что связки тоже трансформировались, а не остались прежними). — Н-не так чтобы... 

— Не так чтобы... Как? — полуголый Гриндельвальд в женской блузке наступал столь решительно, что Абернети даже показалось, что он нависает сверху, хотя, разумеется, такого быть не могло — рост у них после превращения сделался одинаковым. — Молчишь? А я тебе скажу, как. Никак! Вот как! Ни-как! Понял?!

Абернети уже жалел, что вообще открыл рот, он осторожно выставил стакан перед собой, надеясь, что это задержит «врага» хотя бы на секунду... Но тут свирепое лицо напротив неожиданно смягчилось, а в злых разноцветных глазах заплясали веселые искорки.

— Но если уж мы коснулись настолько интимной темы... — промурлыкал Гриндельвальд знакомым хрипловатым голосом. — Глупо будет, если мы не воспользуемся настолько подходящим случаем. Как считаешь?

И он ткнул Абернети указательным пальцем под ребра.

— С-случаем? — нахмурился тот, но, конечно, он понимал, что она имеет в виду.

И это понимание его здорово тревожило. Учитывая ее напор, не оставалось ни тени сомнения, какую роль в будущей оргии она отведет ему.

«Дорогое тело, трансформируйся немедленно обратно! Ну, пожалуйста!» — взмолился Абернети всем сердцем.

Но дорогое тело, однако, не спешило принимать привычный облик, да и «Гриндельвальд» отступать явно не собирался.

— Ну да. Случаем, дружок!

— Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря про случай? — пробормотал он, чувствуя, что буквально через секунду пожалеет о том, что решился задать этот вопрос.

— Я имею в виду, что мы оба сейчас в теле Гриндельвальда. Такое выпадает нечасто, если ты вдруг не в курсе, — несколько раздраженно сообщила Винда, явно гадая, отчего это на Абернети напала непроходимая тупость. 

— Тела я... Тела я заметил. Трудно, знаешь ли, было их не заметить... Тела-то... — миролюбиво заметил он и протянул стакан. — А можно мне еще виски?

— Ну... — удивленно почесал в белобрысом затылке Гриндельвальд, слегка замедлив свое наступление. — Это же вроде твое виски-то? Хочешь — пей. 

— А? Спасибо! То есть... Да, точно, оно ведь, ну... мое? — Абернети с облегчением обогнул Винду и рванул к столику.

— Так вот, ты спрашивал про случай! — донеслось до него, пока он лихорадочно пытался попасть дрожащей струйкой виски в бокал.

«Я не собираюсь вновь делать глупость и задавать этот вопрос! Забыли про случай, забыли! Ну пожалуйста! Надо и ему налить, вдруг он отвлечется и... То есть, ей. Ей налить. Она ведь все еще она... Впрочем... Какая, нахер, разница...»

— Так вот, случай! — к сожалению, Винда явно не страдала алкогольными палимпсестами. 

«Да Мерси же Льюис!» — испустил Абернети внутренний стон, поспешно опрокинул в рот солидную порцию и вновь схватился за бутылку.

— Ты научишь меня дрочить! — восторженно сообщила ему в спину Винда, и виски едва не рухнуло на столик.

Так резко ослабли его руки от внезапного облегчения.

— Дро... Дрочить? — переспросил он, не веря собственному счастью, и медленно повернулся на пятках. 

— Ну да! — Винда подошла к нему, отняла бутылку и щедро плеснула себе тоже. — То есть сперва я подумала, что было бы забавно заняться проникающим сексом...

— Нет, вот дрочка, как по мне, прекрасная идея, знаешь ли...

— Интересно ведь побывать для разнообразия в ком-нибудь! — продолжала делиться мечтами Винда. — Но потом я решила...

— И правильно! И правильно решила!

— … что успеется еще и то и се... и прочее остальное...

— Когда-нибудь потом, да? Сильно ведь потом? Знаешь, я думаю, торопиться в этом деле...

— … и вообще, у меня на счет этого всего уже немного другие мысли...

— И у меня! У меня — тоже! Но сперва — дрочка... Ты сказала, что хочешь научиться дрочить... Это очень, очень похвальное стремление! Я в этом профи! Есть куча способов... Эй, ты что делаешь?!

— Стаскиваю с тебя штаны, разумеется! Ой, да ладно стесняться, это же даже не твой член!

Хм. А ведь она права.

— Действительно... — Абернети решительно поставил бокал на столик и избавился от брюк с бельем, пинком отправив их к плащу на кровать. — Мы с тобой прям... близнецы-братья! — лихо подмигнул он Винде. — У меня в шкафу есть зеркало. Преогромное. Если мы встанем рядом...

— Отличная идея! — она залпом допила свое виски и сама потащила Абернети за рукав к шкафу.

В самом деле, оказалось, что зеркало на дверце вмещает их обоих в полный рост, если поплотнее прижаться локтями.

— Хм... 

Гриндельвальд в женской блузке оценивающе склонил голову к левому плечу.

— Ну...

Гриндельвальд в мужской рубашке почесал указательным пальцем нос.

— Потрясающе...

— Прямо копия...

— Было бы странно, если бы не. Волосы-то с одной головы.

— Да я понимаю... И все же... Все же... Такая точная детализация... 

— Завораживает...

— Ага...

Некоторое время Гриндельвальды всматривались друг в друга, благоговейно и смущенно. Наконец Гриндельвальд в женской блузке откашлялся и схватил себя за член.

— Так, ты, вроде, про способы хотел рассказать?

— Да какие там способы... — Гриндельвальд в мужской рубашке осторожно потянулся к собственному паху.

— В смысле — какие?! Ты же сказал, что профи в этом деле!

— Ну... Я-то да... А вот что касается его...

Абернети вздохнул и уставился на зеркальных близнецов.

— Такой случай...

— А у тебя не стоит...

— У тебя, между прочим, тоже!

— Я-то женщина вообще, как я его поставлю, по-твоему?!

— Так же, как и я!

— И как же?!

— Возбуждением!

Гриндельвальд в женской блузке озадаченно заморгал.

— Серьезно? Ты хочешь сказать, что... Вот проклятье! Про это я и не подумала!

Гриндельвальд в мужской рубашке уставился на Гриндельвальда в женской блузке с нескрываемым удивлением.

— Погоди... А ты как хотела? По щелчку пальцев?!

— Да кто вас знает! До сих пор мне казалось, что у вас встает от всякой... ерунды! Ведь когда ты со мной по вечерам...

— Ха! По вечерам! Не от всякой ерунды, а от возбуждающей ерунды у нас встает! Вот, например, твоя грудь...

— Где ж я тебе ее сейчас возьму!

Абернети на секунду задумался.

— Ладно. В принципе... Давай попробуем простой механикой... Старыми-добрыми возвратно-поступательными...

Он решительно взялся за член и начал двигать кожу.

— О, точно! — Гриндельвальд в женской блузке схватился за свой, стараясь повторить движения.

Несколько минут они добросовестно и монотонно трудились. Наконец, Гриндельвальд в женской блузке остановился.

— Слушай, у меня рука устала... И вообще... Тебя это заводит? Ну... Хотя бы чуть-чуть? — он покосился на Гриндельвальда в мужской рубашке.

Гриндельвальд в мужской рубашке коротко вздохнул.

— А тебя? — спросил осторожно.

— Меня скорее... — Гриндельвальд в женской блузке вдруг снова склонил голову к плечу и невольно улыбнулся. — Смешит. Знаешь, когда смотришь со стороны на этот самодроч...

— Но это же не он, — повернулся к Винде Абернети, хотя вдруг понял, что разделяет ее чувства. — Это мы. Это мы с тобой.

Винда фыркнула.

— Думаешь, он бы от этого не возбудился? Самолюбивый сукин сын!

«И давно ты называешь его так, Винда?» — чуть было не вырвалось у Абернети, но он вовремя прикусил (наконец-то нормальный, не раздвоенный!) язык. Впрочем, разве о чем-то вроде этого не размышляет и он сам? И зачем-то же они сходятся под покровом ночи, как два шпиона, для изучения французского («и ее груди, хотя в этом совершенно нет ничего шпионского, а лучше бы было... »)

«Возможно, и будет».

— Ой, как ты очаровательно задумался! Точнее, он задумался... О чем же, самолюбивый сукин сын, ты задумался? Скажи своей мамочке...

— Папочке уж тогда...

— «Скажу тебе, как один Гриндельвальд другому Гриндельвальду»!

— «Всеобщее благо — благо не для всех!»

— «Благо — не всегда!»

— «И вообще — не благо»!

— Осторожно, Геллерт, ты вступаешь на скользкий путь.

— Ой, будто ты, Геллерт, по нему давно не идешь!

Гриндельвальд в женской блузке ткнул пальцем Гриндельвальда в мужской рубашке, и последнему пришлось отскочить от зеркала. Отскакивая, он схватил Гриндельвальда в женской блузке за рукав и утянул за собой.

Посмеиваясь и тыча друг друга под ребра, они подошли к столику и схватились за бокалы.

— Ладно, плевать. Давай выпьем! 

— За всеобщее благо!

— Нет, если уж и пить, то за...

Абернети не успел придумать тост — в дверь раздался стук. 

Так вот как выглядела бы паника в глазах Гриндельвальда, если бы он умел бояться!

(Надо запомнить это выражение...) 

У Абернети вдруг возникло подозрение, что подобное знание может в будущем пригодиться. Но не успел он над этим задуматься... Как лицо Гриндельвальда напротив него начало быстро меняться. Словно невидимый скульптор смазывал прежние черты и вылепливал другие, но не снаружи — изнутри.

И вот уже перед ним стоит Винда Розье. В блузке и... Без трусов. Стоит и беззвучно шепчет: «Не двигайся!» и тут же: «На себя посмотри!»

И он бы посмотрел, но ведь двигаться нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя даже шелохнуться, пока в дверь все стучат и стучат...


End file.
